Juste la fin du Monde
by WeirdDoline
Summary: Dehors, l’obscurité devient lumière, le martèlement monocorde de la pluie disparaît sous un bruit sourd. Rassemblés dans le salon, nous attendons Dumbledore...
1. La fin du monde

Juste la fin du Monde

Note de l'auteur : Le texte qui suit est une fanfiction écrite « au fil de la plume », c'est à dire sans plan pré-établi. Je me contente d'écrire les événements au fur et à mesure, comme ils me viennent avec pour cadre le dernier mois de la vie de Lily et James Potter. Rien n'est fixé d'avance, aussi je vous prie de m'excuser si la suite est longue à venir. S'il y avait des scènes que vous aimeriez lire, des idées de discussion entre certains personnages, n'hésitez pas à proposer.

Disclaimer : Les personnages mentionnés ici sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. J'ai même honteusement volé le titre de la pièce de théâtre de Jean-Luc Lagarce : Juste la fin du Monde.

Godric's Hollow, 1er Octobre 1981

Dehors, l'obscurité devient lumière, le martèlement monocorde de la pluie disparaît sous un bruit sourd. Peter sursaute. Cela fait maintenant un quart d'heure que l'orage gronde et à chaque éclair, à chaque coup de tonnerre, il sursaute. Rassemblés dans le salon, nous attendons Dumbledore. Lily est assise sur le canapé, Harry sur ses genoux. Peter est recroquevillé à l'autre bout du canapé, l'air effrayé comme si le petit risquait de le mordre. Il est toujours mal à l'aise, en présence de Harry. Sirius est assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Il fait tourner nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts. James fait les cent pas à travers la pièce comme un animal en cage. Et moi, je me tiens debout à la fenêtre et je regarde au dehors les arbres ployer sous l'effet du vent. Aucun de nous n'a parlé depuis dix minutes. Au début, c'était parce que nous ne savions pas quoi dire, maintenant, parce que nous n'osons plus. Comme si une sorte d'équilibre précaire s'était établi et que nous avions peur que nos voix le fassent s'écrouler.

Eclair. Tonnerre. Peter qui sursaute. La foudre s'est rapprochée et tombe très près de la maison, à présent. Soudain, je sens plus que je ne vois James s'immobiliser devant la cheminée. C'est le signal que nous attendions tous. En me détournant de la fenêtre, je réalise vaguement que mes muscles sont engourdis par le froid. Une silhouette apparaît dans l'âtre, tournoyant très vite sur elle-même. Quelques secondes après, Dumbledore est devant nous. Son expression est de marbre, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'a pas épousseté sa robe en sortant de la cheminée comme il le fait toujours. Quelque chose ne va pas. Tous nos regards sont posés sur lui alors que nous attendons anxieusement qu'il parle. Il se tourne vers Lily et James.

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler seul à seuls ?

Nos yeux se tournent immédiatement vers James qui fronce les sourcils.

- Non.

Dumbledore ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais James ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

- Tout ce que vous avez à dire, ils peuvent l'entendre.

Je suis touché de la confiance qu'il nous accorde. Dumbledore hésite un instant, puis cède. Il sait que quand James est comme ça, il n'y a rien à faire. Après un coup d'œil en direction de Lily qui hoche vivement la tête, il continue.

- Il y a sans doute un espion parmi vos proches.

Le silence retombe. Nous accusons le coup. Les secondes s'écoulent et, à mesure que la surprise se dissipe, nous commençons à nous regarder. Peter, Sirius et moi. Nous ne nous sommes jamais regardés de cette façon, auparavant. Nous n'y aurions jamais pensé. Mes yeux passent de Sirius à Peter, de Peter à Sirius, et je peux lire le doute sur leurs visages. Dans nos trois têtes, il semble se passer la même chose : « Et si c'était lui ? ». Lily fixe Harry avec une concentration excessive et James paraît légèrement perturbé malgré ses efforts honorables pour ne pas le montrer. Dumbledore poursuit.

- Nous pensons que vous devriez recourir au sortilège de Fidelitas.

- « Nous » ?

- L'Ordre… moi.

- Il y a déjà toutes sortes de sortilèges de protection autour de la maison. Les seules personnes qui savent où on est sont dans cette pièce et aucun d'eux ne va aller le répéter à Voldemort !

A ma droite, Peter frissonne. Comme beaucoup, il n'aime pas entendre ce nom. Dumbledore insiste.

- Je ne le pense pas non plus, mais ce n'est pas un risque à prendre. Nous sommes en guerre.

- Exactement ! Je devrais être en train de me battre au lieu de me cacher comme un lâche !

- Il n'y a pas que votre vie, qui est en jeu, M. Potter !

« M. Potter ». Il n'a pas appelé James « M. Potter » depuis trois ans. C'était notre septième année à Poudlard. James avait utilisé le maléfice du Saucisson sur Rogue. Il était tombé la tête la première contre un tapis, il avait failli étouffer. Dumbledore était furieux. James fait un geste vague vers Lily.

- Elle est d'accord. Pas vrai, Lily ?

Elle ne répond pas. Il se retourne. Elle le regarde.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Désolée, non.

Elle a parlé d'une voix très faible, comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris en faute. James la regarde avec une expression sévère que je ne lui connais pas.

- Tu sais bien que s'il n'y avait que moi, j'irais me battre avec les autres. Tu le sais. Mais, James, il y a Harry, maintenant, et il a toute sa vie devant lui.

James ouvre la bouche comme pour parler, mais il la referme sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il y a un long silence. Je me sens de trop, et à en juger par la façon dont Peter et Sirius fixent leurs pieds, eux non plus ne savent pas trop où se mettre. Lorsque James reprend la parole, sa voix est rauque comme s'il y avait des mois qu'il n'avait parlé.

- On va le faire. On va faire le sortilège de Fidelitas.

Dumbledore acquiesce.

- Il va falloir que vous choisissiez un Gardien du Secret.

Les yeux de James se posent une fraction de seconde sur Sirius. Dumbledore le remarque.

- C'est entièrement votre décision, mais je me permets de vous rappeler que l'espion se trouve très probablement dans votre entourage le plus proche.

Il adresse à James un regard appuyé, lourd d'avertissement, que James soutient de cet air de défi qui lui est propre. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il comprend visiblement très bien ce qui se passe et semble un peu irrité de la méfiance de Dumbledore à son égard.

- La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre est dans quatre jours. Je sais que c'est une décision importante, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux…

Sur quoi, il se retourne, marche jusqu'à la cheminée et disparaît dans un tourbillon d'étincelles vertes. Silence. Douleur. Lily et James se regardent. Ils communiquent sans se parler. Ils se comprennent. Il y a entre eux une complicité, un lien touchant. Nous étions tous très proches depuis des années et pourtant, l'annonce de Dumbledore semble avoir creusé un large fossé au milieu de la pièce. A présent, quand mes yeux se posent sur Sirius ou sur Peter, il se passe une fraction de seconde avant que je parvienne à leur sourire. Une fraction de seconde avant que j'arrive à m'empêcher de les imaginer en traîtres. Une fraction de seconde, c'est long.

Eclair. Tonnerre. Cette fois, nous sursautons tous. Harry se réveille. Il nous fixe tour à tour et, peut-être qu'il comprend ce qui se passe, peut-être qu'il ressent la tension, il se met à pleurer. Etouffant un gémissement fatigué, Lily se lève et commence à marcher à travers la pièce en le berçant doucement.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller, dit Peter.

Il semble sur le point de pleurer aussi. James hoche la tête. Nous marchons jusqu'à la sortie. Nous sommes presque dehors lorsqu'il nous rappelle. Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement.

- Il a tort. Il n'y a aucun traître, ici.

Nous le remercions silencieusement. La porte se referme derrière nous. Immédiatement, un mélange de vent et d'eau nous fouette le visage. Il pleut à torrent. Derrière moi, un craquement caractéristique retentit. Sirius vient de transplaner. Je resserre le col de mon imperméable et commence à traverser la rue. Je pourrais l'imiter. En un clin d'œil, je pourrais être à l'abri chez moi. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, je préfère rentrer à pieds. Je suis pris d'une vague de dégoût envers notre monde, envers la magie. Je ne sors même pas ma baguette pour éclairer mon chemin. De toute façon, la pleine lune approche et mes yeux percent l'obscurité sans difficulté. Peter me rattrape. Il doit presque courir pour se maintenir à ma hauteur. Je ralentis légèrement.

- Tu ne transplanes pas ? demande-t-il.

- Pas envie.

- Moi non plus.

Il hésite quelques secondes.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux faire la route avec toi, ou tu préfères… ?

- Tu peux rester.

- Merci.

Pendant un long moment, nous marchons en silence. Nous coupons par le parc et nous engageons sur un chemin assez inégal. Peter trébuche pratiquement à chaque pas. Il manque de tomber. Je le rattrape de justesse. Il s'arrête et plonge la main dans la poche de sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette.

- Tu y vois quelque chose, toi ? Comment tu fais ?

- C'est bientôt la pleine lune.

- Oh…

Peter arrête de chercher sa baguette, me regarde, puis recommence avec des mouvements un peu tremblants, un peu désordonnés. Je vois bien qu'il a peur.

- Ah ! dit-il en tirant finalement sa baguette de sa poche. Lumos !

Un petit halo de lumière éclaire la route et nous recommençons à marcher. Je m'efforce de garder les yeux fixés sur le sol, mais je sens que Peter me jette régulièrement des petits coups d'œil effrayés. Le chemin jusqu'à notre rue me paraît interminable. Quand nous nous arrêtons enfin devant chez Peter, il y a un court moment embarrassant pendant lequel nous ne savons pas trop quoi faire ou quoi dire.

- Remus…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a vraiment un traître ?

J'hésite un peu, puis :

- Je ne sais pas.

- James a l'air de penser que non.

Je soupire.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne se méfie pas assez.

- Comment ça ?

- Et s'il y avait un traître ? Je veux dire, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'il est un peu trop sûr de lui.

Peter acquiesce. Silence gênant.

- Remus…

- Oui ?

- Si c'était toi le traître, tu me le dirais, pas vrai ?

Je le regarde. Il me regarde de côté avec un demi-sourire. Et soudain, l'atmosphère se détend d'un coup. Nous éclatons de rire en même temps. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous rions tous les deux sans retenue sous la pluie battante, trempés jusqu'aux os. L'idée me traverse vaguement l'esprit que si quelqu'un regardait à sa fenêtre en ce moment et nous voyait comme ça, il penserait sans doute que nous avons bu.

- Bon, dit Peter en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Va… falloir que… je rentre.

- Bonne nuit, alors.

- Bonne nuit.

Il range sa baguette, marche jusqu'à sa porte, l'ouvre et disparaît derrière. Je réalise alors que j'ai froid. Je commence à marcher d'un pas rapide le long de la rue. Brusquement, la foudre tombe si près de moi que l'espace d'une seconde, je ne vois plus rien. Après avoir secoué la tête pour chasser la tache de lumière blanche qui danse devant mes yeux, je me mets à courir. J'habite un petit immeuble un peu plus bas sur la même rue, ce n'est pas très loin. Au moment où j'arrive sous le porche, la pluie se transforme en grêle et redouble d'intensité. Je referme la porte derrière moi avec un soupir de soulagement et, me retournant, je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris de constater que l'ascenseur est toujours en panne. C'est un vieil appareil moldu que personne ne sait exactement comment réparer. Je me résigne à gravir la soixantaine de marches qui me sépare de mon appartement. J'atteins le haut des escaliers et, légèrement essoufflé, je marche jusqu'à la porte où est inscrit dans une peinture à moitié effacée le numéro neuf. J'ouvre la porte et entre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller mes voisins de palier.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je retire mon imperméable trempé, je jette machinalement ma clef sur la table et je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Je n'ai que quelques pas à faire : l'appartement est très petit. Le visage entre les mains, je masse lentement mes tempes. J'ai mal au crâne. Les événements de la journée se bousculent dans ma tête. « Il y a sans doute un espion parmi vos proches. »… « Parmi vos proches »… Sirius ? Peter ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Après tout, Sirius et Peter ne sont sûrement pas les seuls proches de Lily et James. Ca pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Les secondes passent. J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à penser à un autre espion potentiel. Ces temps-ci, les seules personnes à être en contact direct avec les Potter sont Dumbledore, Sirius, Peter et moi. Ils sont cachés. Ils n'assistent même plus aux réunions de l'Ordre, c'est nous qui leur rapportons des comptes-rendus. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour m'empêcher d'y réfléchir, mais des scénarios, des hypothèses se forment automatiquement dans mon esprit malgré tous mes efforts. James va vouloir choisir Sirius comme Gardien du Secret. Quelque part, j'espère que Lily ne sera pas d'accord. Et si c'était Sirius ? Ils devraient choisir Dumbledore. Ce serait plus sûr. S'il y a une personne avec laquelle le Secret serait en sécurité, c'est bien Dumbledore. Je commence à comprendre que je ne fais plus confiance à mes amis. Un bourdonnement sourd résonne désagréablement dans ma tête. Il faut que je dorme.

Je vais à la salle de bain, ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie et en sors un comprimé de somnifère. En refermant la porte, j'aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir qui y est fixé. Il y a des rides sur mon visage, des cernes sous mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans d'un coup. Tout d'un coup, l'évidence me frappe, l'évidence que je refusais d'admettre : la guerre va détruire les Maraudeurs et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour empêcher ça. J'avale le somnifère.


	2. Les temps difficiles

Juste la fin du monde

Note de l'auteur: Voici donc un deuxième chapitre. Merci à la personne qui m'a laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu et n'ont pas laissé de review, si il y en a. Voilà. Bonne lecture.

--

_2 Octobre 1981_

Je me réveille. J'étends le bras et attrape ma montre sur ma table de chevet. Il est sept heures et quart. Je suis fatigué, mais si je ne me lève pas tout de suite, je vais être en retard. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Il devient urgent que je trouve un travail. Je vis au crochet des autres depuis trop longtemps. Et, de toute façon, depuis hier, depuis ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, ce n'est plus une option. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Alors je me lève. Je bois le même café instantané répugnant que je me jure chaque matin de ne plus jamais boire, je fais griller une tranche de pain que finalement je ne mange pas et je sors.

_Chemin de Traverse_

Il est huit heures et cinq minutes quand je passe la porte de la librairie Fleury et Bott. La femme assise derrière le bureau sourit d'une manière artificielle assez effrayante. Je m'avance.

- Désolé, je suis en retard. Je viens pour le poste.

- Pour cinq minutes, on ne dit pas «en retard». Si seulement tous nos employés arrivaient à cette heure-ci une fois de temps en temps…

Son sourire est plus franc, à présent. Elle m'invite à m'asseoir d'un signe de tête. Je lui tends une copie de mon CV. Ce n'est pas un travail compliqué, j'ai largement les qualifications requises. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'aurai pas le poste.

- Eh bien, ça m'a l'air parfait. Par contre, je vais vous demander une pièce d'identité, s'il vous plait.

Je lui tends mon permis de transplaner. Après tout, elle a l'air compréhensive, peut-être qu'elle m'engagera quand même. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le tampon du ministère de la magie portant la mention «loup-garou» et je vois son expression changer peu à peu. Elle se met à scruter le moindre de mes mouvements comme si je risquais à chaque instant de sortir des griffes et de l'égorger. Quand elle se rend compte que je la regarde, elle m'adresse un sourire encore plus affecté que celui qu'elle avait lorsque je suis entré.

- Eh bien, je vous remercie, on vous enverra un hibou.

Tout ça sonne tellement faux que j'ai presque envie de rire. Je pourrais insister un peu mais ça ne servirait à rien. Et puis, elle semble particulièrement pressée de me voir sortir de sa boutique. J'étends le bras pour récupérer mon permis et elle sursaute violemment. Je lève les mains, paumes en avant, pour lui montrer que je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

- C'est bon, je m'en vais, dis-je en me levant.

J'esquisse un sourire amer avant de quitter la librairie. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Me demandant vaguement si le fait qu'il pleut tout le temps ces jours-ci a quelque chose à voir avec la guerre, je remonte lentement le Chemin de Traverse. Devant chez Honeydukes, j'aperçois Sirius. Il regarde la vitrine d'un œil morne. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois aller le voir ou non. Ca risque d'être bizarre. Mais par habitude, peut-être, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai déjà marché vers lui.

- Salut.

Il ne se retourne pas.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt?

- Entretien d'embauche.

- Alors?

- Fiasco.

- Ils ont tiqué quand t'as sorti les crocs?

- En gros, oui.

- Bof. C'est des abrutis, c'est tout.

- Hm…

- Tu sais quoi?

- Quoi?

- Je commence à penser qu'en fait, on ne changera pas le monde, quoi qu'on fasse.

- Y a peu de chances.

- Et merde.

Il baille.

- Fatigué?

- Un peu, ouais. Tu te souviens quand on s'infiltrait ici pour piquer des trucs?

- Oui. Ca fait loin, maintenant.

- Ca fait même pas trois ans, pourtant.

Nous commençons à parler de choses et d'autres. Un observateur extérieur pourrait penser que tout va bien, que tout est normal, mais nous savons bien tous les deux que ces discussions, ce n'est que du remplissage, histoire de laisser le moins de silences possible dans la conversation. Autrefois, nous étions capables de rester des heures ensemble sans parler, simplement en appréciant la compagnie les uns des autres. Autrefois, nous n'avions pas peur des silences. Mon regard, qui contemplait sans vraiment les voir les différents étalages de friandises colorées se fixe tout à coup sur la surface de verre de la vitrine. Le reflet de Sirius m'observe avec une expression étrange, comme s'il essayait de traverser mon crâne pour voir ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Comprenant sans doute que je l'ai remarqué, il se détourne un peu brusquement et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Ca nous a vraiment rendus paranos, cette histoire, hein?

- Hm…

- Tu sais quoi? Je crois que nous monter les uns contre les autres, c'est exactement ce que veut Voldemort.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Oui, il veut nous monter les uns contre les autres. Oui, il essaye de disloquer les derniers groupes de résistants. Mais le fait que nous en soyons conscients n'empêche pas que ça marche. En fait, ça ne fait que rendre le stratagème encore plus difficile à vivre. En ce moment, Patmol est juste à côté de moi, nous nous parlons, et je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je le sais, et le fait de le savoir me donne l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Je regrette le temps où nous aurions aveuglément confié notre vie aux autres sans nous poser la moindre question. Je me demande si, quelque part, je n'aurais pas préféré ne pas me rendre compte de l'effet destructeur qu'a la guerre sur nos relations. Parce que voir notre groupe se désagréger petit à petit sous nos yeux sans qu'on puisse y changer quoi que ce soit, ça a quelque chose d'insupportable.

- C'est bizarre, reprend Sirius. Quand j'étais petit, je jouais à la guerre, comme la plupart des enfants, sans doute. Eh bien je peux te dire que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je l'imaginais.

Je souris et le laisse poursuivre.

- Pour moi, il y avait un grand champ de bataille avec des milliers de soldats qui s'attaquaient de front, baguette à la main, avec des tas d'explosions impressionnantes, ce genre de trucs. Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi… silencieux.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est flippant.

- Hm.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe. J'aimerais bien que ça s'arrête, mais je ne trouve rien pour relancer la conversation. Lui non plus, apparemment. C'est comme si nous avions oublié comment être ensemble. C'était pourtant si simple hier. Je me racle légèrement la gorge.

- Je vais aller voir Lily et James. Ils ont déjà du mal à supporter d'être enfermés, si en plus on les laisse dans leur coin…

- J'ai peur que James fasse une bêtise.

J'hésite un moment.

- Dans quel genre?

- Dans le genre sortir en douce de chez lui malgré l'interdiction de Dumbledore.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est le genre de choses qu'il serait capable de faire.

- Sauf que sortir dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit pour voler des trucs dans les cuisines et sortir au beau milieu des Mangemorts en temps de guerre, c'est pas pareil.

Il se détourne de la vitrine et me regarde véritablement pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé.

- Je ne croyais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il soit un peu plus responsable.

J'acquiesce avec un petit rire amer. Nous soupirons simultanément.

- Tu veux venir avec moi?

- Je ne peux pas, il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Mais j'irai les voir ce soir.

Nous échangeons encore quelques mots et nous nous séparons. Je marche jusqu'à une allée déserte avant de transplaner.

_Godric's Hollow_

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Les quelques personnes qui parcourent les rues marchent vite, les yeux baissés vers leurs pieds. C'est peut-être un petit village, mais il me semble tout de même que lorsque Lily et James ont emménagé ici, il y avait un peu plus d'animation. En descendant l'allée principale, je croise un ou deux regards fuyants. La plupart des gens qui me voient marcher lentement et la tête haute changent de trottoir. C'est parce que les gens ont peur que la dictature de Voldemort fonctionne. Et c'est sans doute parce que la dictature fonctionne que les gens ont peur. En fin de compte, on est vraiment mal barrés. Par habitude, je continue de regarder devant moi en signe de résistance, mais je commence à penser qu'on ne sortira jamais de cette situation. C'est stable, ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir se finir. Et si le monde sorcier était comme ça pour toujours?

Soudain, je suis brutalement tiré de mes pensées par un hurlement aigu provenant d'une ruelle transversale à quelques mètres devant moi. Je me mets à courir et tourne le coin précipitamment. Un groupe de jeunes aspirants Mangemorts ont encerclé un enfant, sept ou huit ans. Ils l'empêchent de partir, simplement, et ils rient. Je fais un pas en avant.

- Hé! A quatre contre un gamin, c'est pas trop difficile? Vous avez pas besoin d'aide?

Ils se redressent et se tournent vers moi d'un même mouvement. Le petit en profite pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je regarde les jeunes avancer vers moi avec un air qui se veut menaçant. Le spectacle est frappant. On dirait une machine. Il n'y a pas d'individu, là-dedans. Juste un groupe. Des grognements et des interjections agressives me parviennent, mais je serais incapable de déterminer de quelle bouche ils proviennent.

- Baisse les yeux!

Je ne baisse pas les yeux.

- Baisse les yeux! Je te préviens!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas pour opposer une quelconque résistance. Ce n'est pas pour jouer les héros. Si je prenais le temps de réfléchir, mon regard tomberait immédiatement sur mes chaussures. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, je reste figé et je reçois le coup de poing duquel on me menaçait dans la figure. Tout devient noir pendant quelques secondes, je sens que je heurte le sol. Je me redresse sur les coudes tandis que leurs silhouettes de moins en moins floues se donnent de grandes tapes dans le dos et rient sans retenue. L'un d'entre eux tire sa baguette de sa poche et la pointe vers moi. Cette fois, c'est un réflexe de survie. Je dégaine en une fraction de seconde.

- Impedimenta!

Je n'attends pas de voir le résultat de mon sortilège. Je me relève et m'éloigne en courant, remarquant vaguement que, dans la grande rue, personne n'a réagi ni même simplement levé la tête. Je ne ralentis qu'en arrivant devant la maison des Potter. J'attends d'avoir repris mon souffle et je frappe. Lily ouvre et fronce les sourcils.

- Tu saignes!

Je porte la main à mon visage. En effet, je saigne. J'essuie rapidement le filet de sang qui coule de mon nez.

- C'est rien.

Elle me regarde avec une expression à la fois sceptique et inquiète. Quelque chose me frappe: elle ne me fixe pas comme si je pouvais être le traitre. Elle me regarde naturellement, comme d'habitude.

- Non, ça saigne encore. Entre, je vais t'arranger ça.

Je la suis à l'intérieur. La maison est étrangement calme. Beaucoup trop calme pour une maison avec un enfant. On croirait presque la demeure d'un mourant. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée, cette même cheminée dans laquelle Dumbledore est apparu hier et a détruit la vie des Potter. Lily sort sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et la dirige vers ma figure. Je me laisse faire. C'est une experte dans les sortilèges de soin. En un rien de temps, elle a de nouveau rangé sa baguette et mon nez est comme neuf.

- Où est James?

- En haut. Il donne son bain à Harry.

- Vous tenez le coup, tous les trois?

- Oui, ça va.

- …

- Enfin, tu connais James. Il a horreur d'être enfermé.

- Il se plaint?

- Pas vraiment, mais il me fait sentir qu'il n'aime pas la situation.

Elle prend une inspiration tremblante.

- Il a toujours détesté être tenu à l'écart, dis-je.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma faute...

Sa voix se brise, des larmes commencent à rouler le long de ses joues. Quelque chose se noue quelque part dans ma poitrine. Lily a toujours été combative et pleine d'espoir, la voir pleurer est étrangement choquant. Je l'attire vers moi, passe mes bras autour d'elle et elle se met à sangloter contre mon épaule.

- Je veux juste qu'Harry reste éloigné de tout ça. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

Elle renifle. Je lui caresse un peu maladroitement les cheveux.

- Je sais. Je sais. Et il le sait aussi.

Elle lève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux avec insistance, comme si elle attendait de moi une garantie. Je suis déstabilisé un moment avant d'arriver à esquisser un sourire.

- Je te jure qu'il le sait.

Elle me dévisage quelques secondes, l'air indécis, puis elle se blottit de nouveau contre moi. Relevant les yeux, j'aperçois James qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte entre le salon et les escaliers. Je m'apprête à lui adresser un regard de reproche, mais il a l'air tellement coupable et désolé que je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Il vient s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Lily et elle passe doucement de mes bras aux siens. Je me lève.

- Je vous laisse, dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je me dirige vers la porte quand la voix de James me retient. Il parle tout bas, lui aussi.

- Remus…

Je me retourne.

- Merci d'être venu.

Je souris et sors. Avant de m'éloigner de la maison des Potter, je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Lily et James sont toujours assis sur le canapé. Ils s'embrassent. Je me détourne avec un pincement au cœur. J'aime beaucoup Lily, probablement un peu plus qu'il ne convient d'aimer une femme mariée. Je m'éloigne, luttant pour réprimer une certaine amertume, peut-être même une certaine jalousie.


	3. La solitude

Juste la fin du monde

Note de l'auteur : Wotcher ! Eh ben, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, dîtes donc ! J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée… Allez, bonne lecture !

-----------------------

_4 Octobre 1981, au soir_

J'attends avec une appréhension grandissante. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, maintenant. C'est particulièrement stupide, d'avoir peur. Je devrais être habitué, depuis le temps. Mais j'ai peur. Je suis absolument terrifié, comme chaque fois. Je parcours la cave de l'immeuble, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire de mes mains avant de m'arrêter de nouveau au milieu de la pièce vide. A travers la minuscule fenêtre, une lueur mauve rend le ciel moins noir et annonce l'arrivée de la pleine lune. Mon regard se promène autour de moi et ma légère claustrophobie commence à se faire sentir. Je suis enfermé. Et je suis seul. Irrémédiablement. Le silence m'angoisse. A mesure que la lumière devient plus évidente, les battements de mon cœur s'intensifient et s'accélèrent à tel point que ma respiration a du mal à suivre. Je meurs de chaud. Il y a comme une inertie dans l'air qui me fait étouffer. Je tire inutilement sur le col de ma chemise, déjà très ouvert.

Le premier rayon de lune passe par la fenêtre. C'est comme si mon crâne se fendait en deux par le milieu. Mes mains agrippent aussitôt les côtés de ma tête avant même que je leur en donne l'ordre. Mes tempes sont brûlantes. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps prend feu. Je serre les mâchoires : crier, ce serait comme perdre, ce serait comme abandonner le combat avant qu'il ait commencé. Je m'efforce de me convaincre moi-même que ce n'est pas si terrible, en fin de compte. Allez, ça va passer, c'est bientôt fini. Mais comme toujours, le temps semble s'allonger et je sens à chaque seconde l'étau se serrer un peu plus autour de moi, la pression écraser mes muscles, broyer mes os. Tout devient flou. Je manque d'air. Mes genoux heurtent brutalement le sol. Je me recroqueville convulsivement alors que les pensées de l'Autre se font progressivement de la place en repoussant les miennes dans un recoin obscure et inaccessible. Je ne peux plus résister. J'ai mal. Je crie. J'ai perdu.

-----

_Quartiers généraux de l'Ordre du Phénix, 5 Octobre 1981_

Je suis fatigué. Très fatigué. J'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre ce que dit Maugrey, je perds ici et là des pans entiers de son rapport. J'aimerais pouvoir appuyer mon menton sur ma paume, mais un profond coup de griffe me barre la joue droite et m'interdit tout contact avec mon visage.

Je remarque vaguement que nous sommes très peu nombreux. Ca fait longtemps que Frank et Alice ne sont plus là. Caradoc Dearborn vient de disparaître de la circulation, c'est de ça que parle Maugrey. Les frères Prewett ont été attaqués dans une ruelle, à cinq contre deux, ils ont été tués. Nous tombons les uns après les autres. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas stupides. Ils nous attaquent séparément. Je regarde tour à tour les visages anxieux réunis autour de la table et il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir le troisième œil pour deviner que chacun d'entre eux se demande s'il sera le prochain. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur Dorcas qui me fixe d'un air inquiet. Elle a toujours attaché beaucoup d'importance aux autres. Dorcas a une incroyable capacité d'empathie. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi et elle est apprentie Auror. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle sera une excellent Auror. Elle esquisse ce petit mouvement de sourcils interrogatif qui lui est propre. Je lui adresse un petit hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien, puis mon regard tombe sur Sirius. Il regarde Maugrey avec une concentration excessive. Peter grignote nerveusement ses ongles déjà presque inexistants. Dumbledore a l'air de penser à autre chose, sans doute au sortilège de Fidelitas.

Alors, l'absurdité de la situation m'apparait. Tout le monde est en danger de mort, en ce moment. Tous ces gens qui se battent, tous ces gens qui résistent courent le risque de perdre la vie. Pourquoi prendre autant de mesures pour protéger les Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que soudain, leur vie a plus d'importance que celle des Londubat ou de Fabian et Gideon Prewett ? Et pourtant, une partie de mon cerveau est convaincue qu'il n'y a rien de plus logique et naturel que de protéger la famille Potter. C'est Dumbledore qui nous a fait comprendre que les Potter doivent absolument vivre, même si ça signifie que nous devons tous nous sacrifier pour eux. Et quand Dumbledore nous dit quelque chose, nous le croyons sur parole.

La réunion se termine. Tout le monde commence à se lever autour de moi. La salle se vide rapidement. Je vais m'endormir. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

- Remus ?

Une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule. Je secoue vivement la tête pour me réveiller, mais le résultat est loin d'être à la hauteur de mes espérances. Il y a quelqu'un debout devant moi. Je m'efforce de faire le point. C'est Dorcas.

- On dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis des mois. C'était la pleine lune, hier soir, pas vrai ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Allez, viens, je te raccompagne.

Elle m'aide à me relever et nous sortons des quartiers généraux. L'air froid de l'extérieur achève de me réveiller. Nous transplanons ensemble devant chez moi. Je me tourne vers Dorcas avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Entre.

Je ferme la porte derrière elle, nous posons nos capes où nous pouvons et je me dirige vers mon semblant de cuisine. Je mets de l'eau à chauffer pendant qu'elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé, puis je la rejoins. Nous restons assis un moment sans parler. Elle soupire.

- C'est sympa, chez toi.

- C'est minuscule…

- Mais c'est sympa.

- Merci.

Silence.

- Comment ça va, toi ?

Je suis un peu surpris qu'elle me demande ça et encore plus surpris d'en être surpris. Je réponds machinalement.

- Ca va.

- Tu es sûr ?

Je réfléchis. Non, ça ne vas pas. Bien sûr que non. Mes meilleurs amis s'éloignent de moi à une vitesse impressionnante. Bientôt, je me retrouverai complètement seul. Ce sera comme avant que je les rencontre. Sauf qu'avec un peu de chance, je serai à la rue faute d'avoir trouvé un travail pour payer mon loyer…

- Je ne sais pas.

Sa main se pose sur la mienne. Je lève vivement la tête vers elle et mon regard s'ancre dans ses yeux bleus. D'un coup, je n'entends plus rien. C'est comme si le monde autour de nous avait cessé de tourner. Mu par je ne sais quelle impulsion qui échappe totalement à mon contrôle, je me penche lentement vers elle et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Mes yeux se ferment. Une seconde. Deux. Trois. Nous nous séparons.

- Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis déso…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir. Elle m'embrasse encore, plus profondément, cette fois. Je me laisse faire. Il faudrait que j'arrête ça tout de suite, mais je ne peux pas. La partie raisonnable de mon cerveau est comme anesthésiée. Mes paupières retombent. Le souffle court, ignorant la douleur qui irradie de ma griffure au visage, je réponds à son baiser avec une fougue dont je ne me serais pas cru capable. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'amorce un mouvement pour me dégager, mais avant même que je comprenne ce que je fais, mes mains se posent sur ses hanches et je l'attire plus près de moi. Ses doigts passent derrière ma nuque, puis dans le col de ma chemise qu'elle commence à déboutonner. L'atmosphère devient suffocante. Avec des gestes un peu tremblants, je l'aide à enlever son t-shirt. Nous nous allongeons sur le canapé. Ma chemise est complètement ouverte, maintenant, et ses mains se promènent sur mon torse. Mes lèvres descendent dans son cou. Elle étouffe un gémissement. Mes pensées ne sont plus qu'un brouillard épais.

Soudain, une forte lumière bleue illumine la pièce. Nous sursautons tous les deux et nous séparons vivement. Un hibou grand duc argenté est entré. Il ouvre le bec et la voix de Maugrey Fol'œil s'élève dans le salon.

"Attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Venez immédiatement."

Et il disparaît, nous replongeant dans une semi-obscurité. Il y a un silence embarrassé. J'émets un léger raclement de gorge. Elle murmure un « oui » gêné. Nous nous levons tous les deux en même temps. J'entreprends de reboutonner ma chemise pendant qu'elle ramasse son t-shirt et l'enfile rapidement.

- Ca n'aurait probablement pas été une bonne idée, dis-je.

Elle me regarde.

- Est-ce que tu le voulais vraiment ?

Je la regarde. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps. Je me sens seul. La pleine lune est toute récente et mes instincts ont tendance à prendre le contrôle plus facilement que d'habitude. Je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par Dorcas.

- Non.

Elle esquisse un sourire que je n'arrive pas bien à déchiffrer. Affectueux, légèrement mélancolique.

- Moi non plus.

Silence.

- Bon. On devrait y aller.

- Oui.

Nous enfilons nos capes et nous transplanons.

-----

_Le Chemin de Traverse_

Nous apparaissons dans un coin de la place principale. Immédiatement, je force Dorcas à baisser la tête et le jet de lumière verte qui arrivait sur nous la manque de deux centimètre. Accroupis derrière une calèche désertée, elle m'adresse un regard de remerciement. J'incline légèrement la tête. Le combat est déjà bien entamé. Les sorts fusent dans tous les sens. Il y a deux Mangemorts allongés face contre terre dans la neige, sept sont encore debout. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Où sont Sirius et Peter ? Nous avons besoin de renforts. Ils vont probablement bientôt arriver, Maugrey a dû les prévenir.

Dorcas inspire profondément, puis se lève et avance sur le champ de bataille. Je l'imite. Nous renvoyons comme nous pouvons les sortilèges qui pleuvent. Un trait de lumière rouge passe juste à côté de mon oreille gauche. Mes yeux scannent mécaniquement la scène. Trois des membres de l'Ordre se battent encore. A part Maugrey, ce sont des novices. Dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Ils se défendent bien, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. L'un d'entre eux manque le Mangemort qu'il visait. Il est décontenancé l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde de trop. Je voudrais intervenir, mais mon opposant me bombarde de sortilèges, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en détourner. L'instant suivant, je vois le garçon s'écraser violemment contre le mur d'un établissement. J'envoie un sort plus violent que les autres et mon adversaire tombe.

- Bien joué, R…

A ma droite, je sens le souffle de Dorcas se couper. Elle s'écroule au sol. Avant de devoir parer un autre sort, j'ai tout juste le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Elle est morte. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. La bataille continue. Nous ne somme plus que trois, mais eux aussi. Nous nous battons dos à dos, à présent. Ils nous encerclent. Nous les repoussons. Et soudain, ils disparaissent. Ils ont sans doute été rappelés par Voldemort.

Le silence retombe lourdement sur la place. Nous reprenons notre souffle. La jeune fille qui se trouve à ma gauche parait profondément choquée. C'était vraisemblablement son premier combat. Maugrey lui donne une claque dans le dos avant de marcher jusqu'au jeune homme toujours inconscient. C'est un geste qu'il veut réconfortant mais qui ne parvient qu'à faire rouler sur ses joues les larmes qu'elle retenait. Je pose une main sur son épaule. Elle me dévisage, son expression est remplie d'incompréhension. Un craquement se faire entendre. Quelqu'un vient de transplaner ici. Je lève vivement la tête, la main serrée sur ma baguette. C'est Sirius. Il est visiblement prêt à se battre, mais il arrive trop tard. Une partie de moi, celle que je déteste, ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Il arrive juste après, comme c'est pratique… Où pouvait-il bien être ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris autant de temps ? Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur Dorcas. En ce moment, à mes yeux, rien ne peut justifier qu'il arrive si tard.


	4. La dépression nerveuse

Juste la fin du monde

______

Note de l'auteur : Wotcher ! Alors, comment allez-vous, depuis la dernière fois ? Un grand merci à la personne qui m'a laissé une review pour mon précédent chapitre, ça m'a vraiment encouragé à continuer. Encore une fois, navrée pour le délai, vous êtes bien braves de ne pas décrocher parce que, let's face it, je suis loin des records de vitesse de postage. Allez, chalut !

Ah, encore un truc, j'ai choisi de faire une légère ellipse, ne soyez pas trop perturbés, hein ? On est à présent au milieu du mois d'Octobre.

* * *

**_17 Octobre 1981_**

Je suis dans un long couloir qui semble s'étendre à l'infini devant moi. Je n'en sortirai probablement jamais. Il n'y a aucune source de lumière et pourtant la blancheur des murs et du plafond est aveuglante. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de marcher en espérant que je déboucherai quelque part avant d'étouffer. Les murs commencent à se refermer sur moi. La largeur du couloir diminue. J'accélère tout en m'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique. Je cours. Je cours. Et d'un coup, le couloir disparaît. Je suis dans une grande salle vide. Il fait froid. Je fais quelques pas en avant et mon pied droit s'enfonce légèrement dans une flaque d'eau. J'hésite. Je regarde autour de moi. Au loin, de l'autre côté de la flaque, j'aperçois Dorcas. Elle est habillée comme elle l'était le jour où elle a été tuée et elle me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. J'ai peur. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être vivante. Elle me fait signe de m'approcher. J'avance un peu dans la flaque, mais elle est plus profonde que je le croyais et je bascule en avant dans l'eau. Je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas une flaque, c'est une piscine. Je voudrais nager vers la surface pour reprendre de l'air, mais il n'y a plus de surface. Où que je regarde, il n'y a que de l'eau sombre à perte de vue. Je porte les mains à ma gorge. Je ne peux pas respirer. Je vais mourir.

Non. Je ne suis pas dans l'eau. Je ne suis même pas mouillé. Je suis allongé sur mon canapé. Chez moi. Je me réveille, non pas comme dans les films où les personnages se redressent brusquement après un cauchemar, mais lentement, péniblement. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à la réalité pour ne pas replonger dans la piscine. Mes yeux luttent pour s'ouvrir et rester ouverts. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour m'assurer que mes poumons fonctionnent encore que je peux finalement tendre le bras et attraper ma montre. Dix heures et demie. Je soupire, puis je me lève. Immédiatement, je dois m'arrêter et m'appuyer sur un meuble. Je me suis levé trop vite, la pièce tangue autour de moi.

**_Pré-au-Lard_**

Je me sens bizarre, un peu perdu. Ces temps-ci, je fonctionne beaucoup en mode automatique. Je ne sais pas exactement comment je suis arrivé là, ni en quoi consiste le travail pour lequel je postule ce matin. L'homme qui est assis devant moi doit avoir environ la quarantaine. C'est un sorcier bien propre sur lui, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et l'uniforme impeccable. Particulièrement antipathique. Pourquoi est-ce que je me fatigue ? Il n'y a absolument aucune chance qu'un type comme lui accepte de travailler avec un type comme moi. Mes cernes et mon teint pâle ont déjà l'air de le rebuter. Je sors machinalement une pièce d'identité et la lui tends. Ses doigts moites effleurent les miens, je réprime un frisson. Il regarde, puis il se lève. Et là, il dit la chose la plus directe qu'on m'ait jamais dite.

- Dégage de mon bureau, sale monstre !

A présent, je suis complètement réveillé. Comme je me lève, je sens une vague de colère monter en moi. Mes poings se serrent convulsivement. Habituellement, je m'en irais sans faire d'histoire, mais aujourd'hui, il semblerait que j'aie tout le mal du monde à garder mon sang froid. Il me jette un regard menaçant et je le fixe en retour. Je me prends à vouloir le mordre, juste pour qu'il sache ce que c'est.

- Dehors !

Il tire sa baguette. C'était l'excuse qu'il me fallait. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il heurte assez durement le mur derrière lui et glisse jusqu'au sol. Au dessus, une étagère remplie de livres épais se décroche et lui tombe sur la tête. Il ne bouge plus. Je reste figé au milieu de la pièce, baguette à la main. Au niveau de son crâne, une quantité impressionnante de sang se répand par terre. Soudain, il me parait beaucoup moins désagréable. Je me précipite vers lui et le dégage des livres éparpillés. Il ne respire pas mais son cœur bat encore. En l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai oublié tous les sorts de soin que je connais. Je lui prends les bras aussi fermement que je peux et je m'efforce de me concentrer. Mes mains tremblent. Je transplane avec lui.

**_Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste_**

Nous arrivons au beau milieu du hall. Les gens qui se trouvent là lèvent la tête. Certains crient. La sorcière de l'accueil arrive en courant et s'accroupit devant nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dans la panique, je mens.

- On parlait, et je… une étagère. Il… une étagère lui est tombée dessus.

- Il a perdu connaissance tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Non.

Deux médicomages emmènent le corps toujours inerte. Je ne bouge pas. Mes yeux sont baissés sur la tache rouge au milieu de ma chemise blanche que je regarde sans voir. Si cet homme meurt, ce sera entièrement par ma faute. Je me demande s'il a une famille, des amis, des enfants, qui pensent qu'il est en sécurité à son travail, en ce moment.

- Monsieur ?

La sorcière de l'accueil est toujours là. Elle me prend par le bras et m'aide à me relever.

- Monsieur ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui.

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait en l'amenant ici. Où est-ce que vous étiez quand c'est arrivé ?

- Pré-au-Lard. Il me faisait passer un entretien d'embauche.

- Et vous vous appelez ?

- Lupin. Remus Lupin.

Elle note mon adresse, me remercie encore et me conseille de rentrer me reposer. Je voudrais rester pour m'assurer qu'il va bien, mais elle insiste. Ils me contacteront par hibou s'ils ont besoin de renseignements supplémentaires. Alors je retourne chez moi. Je m'assieds, la tête entre les mains, et j'attends. Je ne sais pas quoi. J'attends en général. J'attends que le temps passe. Un long moment s'écoule. Probablement une heure ou deux. Je ne saurais pas dire avec certitude si je suis éveillé ou endormi. On frappe à la porte. On m'appelle.

- Lunard ?

Presque immédiatement après, la poignée tourne et Sirius entre, suivi de Peter. J'étais supposé les retrouver au Chaudron Baveur après mon entretien, ce que j'avais évidemment complètement oublié. En me voyant, Peter soupire ostensiblement. Sirius semble presque surpris de me voir toujours en vie.

- Merlin, tu nous as fait peur !

- Tu vas bien ?

L'inquiétude perce dans leurs voix. C'est la première fois qu'ils ont l'air aussi sincère depuis longtemps. Pendant un instant, on se croirait presque de retour à Poudlard, après une pleine lune éprouvante. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent, si ça peut nous rapprocher. Ils viennent s'asseoir à côté de moi et, bien sûr, ils remarquent la tache de sang sur ma chemise.

- T'es blessé ?

- Je vais bien, ce n'est pas le mien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai attaqué quelqu'un.

- Quoi ? s'exclame Peter.

- Un Mangemort ?

- Non.

Les yeux de Peter sont ronds comme des billes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Sirius l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Rien.

- Rien ? Attends, je te connais, tu n'attaques pas les gens pour rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Je prends une longue et lente inspiration. J'ai honte.

- Il a dit « Dégage de mon bureau, sale monstre ».

- Pauvre con.

Dans des circonstances différentes, je m'inquiéterais probablement d'entendre ces mots-là sortir de la bouche de Peter. Sirius ne semble même pas le remarquer. Il insiste.

- Et ?

- Il a tiré sa baguette de sa poche.

Sirius tape sur sa cuisse, l'air satisfait.

- Eh ben voilà ! Il t'a menacé, tu t'es défendu. Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Sirius, il n'aurait rien fait. Il n'aurait rien fait et je le savais parfaitement.

Sirius baisse la tête un instant, mais ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant.

- La pleine lune…

- Passée depuis un moment.

- Mais…

- Arrête ! Je ne peux pas accuser la pleine lune à chaque fois que je fais une connerie ! C'est ma faute, ce type est à l'hôpital à cause de moi, d'accord ?

Je lui ai pratiquement hurlé dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Visiblement, il est vexé.

- D'accord. Pigé. Je voulais juste t'aider, mais si tu préfères rester là à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, fais comme tu veux. Tu sais quoi ? Je commence à penser qu'en fait, tu aimes être malheureux.

Il se lève et sort en claquant la porte derrière lui. Peter me regarde, il paraît un peu déçu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux.

- Il était venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il t'adore. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'on déjeune ensemble aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ?

Il se lève aussi et s'éloigne. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourne.

- Tu n'es pas coupable de tout le malheur du monde, Remus, crois-moi. Tu es juste un peu névrosé sur les bords. Quoi que tu en penses, tu es un type bien.

- Tu crois ?

Le ton cassant avec lequel je lui réponds m'étonne moi-même. Pourtant, je sais bien que c'est à moi que j'en veux, et pas à lui. Il s'en va. Et avant même que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, toute l'émotion que je retenais avec plus ou moins de succès m'échappe et je suis pris de sanglots incontrôlables. Le visage enfoui dans mes bras, je pleure comme je ne l'ai plus fait depuis de nombreuses années.

C'est la première fois que nous nous disputons ouvertement. Je tremble violemment, peut-être de colère, peut-être de stress, peut-être les deux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai, aujourd'hui ? Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça. Pendant un instant, j'envisage de les rattraper pour m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas le courage. De toute façon, ils auront probablement transplané. Tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que je n'arrive plus à voir de bon côté à quoi que ce soit. Je suis absolument persuadé que nous allons perdre la guerre. Il n'y a aucun moyen de vaincre Voldemort : presque la moitié du monde sorcier est déjà de son côté. Il va anéantir tous les moldus, tous les sorciers de sang-mêlé, tous les hybrides et personne ne peut l'en empêcher. Quant à nous, les maraudeurs, c'est bien simple, nous allons mourir. Et nous allons mourir fâchés.

Sirius et Peter ont raison. Je ne sais plus comment être heureux. Je n'arrive même plus à sourire. Ce n'est pas normal, à vingt-et-un ans, d'être désespéré à ce point. En fait, mes amis sont bien plus courageux que moi. Parce qu'ils essayent. Ils essayent de ne pas laisser la guerre atteindre leur moral. Ils essayent de ne pas laisser Voldemort leur voler leur jeunesse. Mais moi, je suis coupable d'avoir laissé tomber. Je suis coupable de ne plus croire en mon avenir et j'ai horreur de ça.

Petit à petit, je parviens à me calmer, et ce sans utiliser la moindre drogue, ce qui est une grande victoire pour moi. Maintenant, il faut que je pense à autre chose. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de me concentrer sur des détails positifs. D'abord, je remarque que je n'ai mal nulle part. La pleine lune est loin et, physiquement, je me sens plutôt bien. C'est un début. Je ferme les yeux. Soudain, une idée me vient. Je récupère ma baguette que j'avais posée à côté de moi et je parcours ma mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir heureux. Assez vite, je m'arrête sur ma première rencontre avec James et Sirius. C'était en première année, dans la grande salle pendant une heure de déjeuner. Ils avaient dû remarquer que j'étais toujours dans mon coin, ils étaient venus s'asseoir de chaque côté de moi. « Bon ! » s'était exclamé James. « Va falloir que tu nous dises comment tu fais pour te retrouver encore tout seul trois semaines après la rentrée. » Sirius m'avait donné une claque dans le dos. « Ouais, sois pas timide ! Tu es à Poudlard, mon pote, profites-en ! La vie est belle ! ». Il avait dit ça si simplement que je l'avais cru, tout aussi simplement. C'était l'évidence même.

- Spero Patronum !

Rien ne se passe. Je respire aussi tranquillement que je peux et je m'accroche à mon souvenir.

- Spero Patronum !

J'essaye d'oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

- Spero Patronum !

J'ouvre les yeux. Ca a marché. Un oiseau immense s'est matérialisé devant moi, ailes déployées, attendant mes ordres. Je me contente de le regarder. La voilà, ma part d'optimisme. Le voilà, mon côté heureux. Il existe encore et il existera probablement toujours. Il a juste besoin que je le rappelle de temps en temps.


End file.
